1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for receiving a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission.
2. Background
A MIMO transmission is a transmission from multiple (M) transmit antennas to multiple (N) receive antennas. For example, a transmitter may simultaneously transmit M data streams from the M transmit antennas. These data streams are distorted by the wireless environment and further degraded by noise and interference. A receiver receives the transmitted data streams via the N receive antennas. The received signal from each receive antenna contains scaled and delayed versions of the transmitted data streams. The transmitted data streams are thus dispersed among the N received signals from the N receive antennas. The receiver may then process the N received signals with a space-time equalizer to recover the transmitted data streams.
The receiver may dynamically derive coefficients for the space-time equalizer to account for variations in signal properties. These signal properties may relate to channel and interference statistics, spatio-temporal processing of the transmitted data streams, etc. The derivation of the equalizer coefficients is computationally intensive. Updating these equalizer coefficients to match the fastest changes in the signal properties may result in a very complex receiver. Updating these equalizer coefficients at a slower rate may result in performance degradation.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently receive a MIMO transmission.